As home large capacity refrigerators, in order to deal with a variety of user needs, refrigerators that are provided with a large number of doors for respective storage compartments with diversification of cooling and storage temperatures are commercialized. Heretofore, a various forms of refrigerators such as a top freezer type refrigerator having a freezing compartment disposed in an upper part, a middle freezer type refrigerator having a freezing compartment disposed between a refrigerating compartment (refrigerating storage compartment) located at an upper part and a vegetable compartment located at a lower part, a bottom freezer type refrigerator having a freezing compartment disposed in an lowermost part, a refrigerator having a longitudinal freezing compartment and a longitudinal vegetable compartment that are placed side by side below a refrigerating compartment located at an upper part, and a side-by-side type refrigerator having a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment that are placed side by side on the right and the left have been commercialized.
In such a goods environment, recently, in consideration of usability, as illustrated in FIG. 16, the type of refrigerator 1401, in which refrigerating compartment 1402 having high use frequency and having the largest storage capacity is disposed as hinged double doors at a top stage, ice-making compartment 1403 and temperature switching compartment 1404 are disposed below the refrigerating compartment, and a vegetable compartment (not illustrated) is disposed below the ice-making compartment and the temperature switching compartment, and a freezing compartment (not illustrated) is installed in a lowermost part, is mainstream. On an inner surface on an open end side of one of hinged double doors 1405 of refrigerating compartment 1402, partition body 1406 that turns to the other door when the door is closed is mounted to provide an attraction surface with gaskets 1407. In addition, a heater (not illustrated) is provided inside rotary partition body 1406, so that dew condensation is prevented from occurring on a rotary partition body surface (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-249491, for example).
Herein, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-134377 discloses a configuration, in which transfer of heat of a heater disposed in a partition body to the inside of a refrigerator is suppressed, so that heat load to the inside of the refrigerator is reduced, decrease in the temperature of a front surface part of the partition body is suppressed, and input to the heater is reduced while dew condensation is prevented. Specifications of the conventional refrigerator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-134377 will be described with reference to FIG. 17. FIG. 17 is a horizontal sectional view of the vicinity of a rotary partition body part of hinged double doors. Partition body 1501 includes partition plate 1503 that forms a front surface part, and serves as a contact part of gaskets 1502 installed on doors, partition casing 1504 that forms right and left side surface parts and a back surface part, and configures a rectangular parallelepiped outer shell of the partition body 1501 together with partition plate 1503, heater 1505 that serves as a heating section provided behind partition plate 1503, and heat insulating material 1506 that is provided inside partition casing 1504.
Partition casing 1504 is a member that opens forward, and has a U-shaped cross-section, and is formed of a resin material. Partition plate 1503 is formed from an iron plate so as to be magnetized by magnets of gaskets 1502, and the iron plate has excellent thermal conductivity, and therefore dew condensation is prevented by heating of heater 1505. Heater 1505 is formed of heating wires vertically extending at a predetermined interval in the width direction of the partition body 1501, and is adhered to a back surface of partition plate 1503 in a contact state. Heat insulating material 1506 is filled so as to fill up an internal space of the partition body 1501, so that heat by heater 1505 does not pass through the inside of the partition body 1501 and does not transfer to the inside of the refrigerator.
In the above configuration, in both right and left side surface parts 1504A of partition casing 1504, vertically extending slit-like cutouts 1507 are provided. The cutout 1507 is provided at a center in the front-back direction of each of side surface parts 1504A, and divides (isolates) into side surface part front portion 1504A1 on the front side and side surface part back portion 1504A2 on the back side. Consequently, heat of the heater 1505 is suppressed from entering from partition plate 1503 into the refrigerator compartment through partition casing 1504 by heat conduction.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-114087 discloses a configuration, in which as a configuration of a partition body, partition bodies are disposed in right and left doors, and the right and left partition bodies are in contact with each other through a gasket, and clearances generated between upper and lower ends of the partition bodies and a refrigerating compartment opening are closed with fin members of gaskets. Specifications of a conventional refrigerator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-114087 will be described with reference to FIG. 18. FIG. 18 is a horizontal sectional view of the vicinity of a rotary partition body part of hinged double doors. As illustrated in FIG. 18, partition bodies 1602a, 1602b are mounted on side parts of protrusions of door inner plates on the non-pivot sides of left door 1601a and right door 1601b so as to turnably face by pins 1603a, 1603b, respectively. Gaskets 1604 are mounted on door back sides, and a space in the refrigerator is closed by bringing left door 1601a and right door 1601b into contact with respective gaskets 1604 when the doors are closed.
Partition gasket 1605 is mounted on side surface facing left door 1601a of partition body 1602b so as to vertically extend. Partition gasket 1605 includes a magnet therein, and a side surface, facing the right door 1601b, of partition body 1602a is provided with an iron plate so as to attract the magnet included in partition gasket 1605.
Flexible fin members 1606a, 1606b that extend so as to be superposed on each other are provided in the upper and lower ends on the non-pivot sides of respective gaskets 1604 of the right and left hinged double doors so as to face each other. Fin members 1606a, 1606b suppress entering of heat into the refrigerator.